


Mr. and Mrs. Fett

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boba Fett lives in my head rent-free, Boba can't talk 2 u about his feelings sorry, Boba has daddy issues, F/M, I'm predicting gratuitous smut, Marriage, Mentions of original trilogy characters - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Yes it's v unhealthy, i love one (1) man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: "Your marriage was not born out of love and it bore no resemblance the fairytales you were told as a girl. But your story with Boba Fett would become something beautiful."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 96
Kudos: 332





	1. Prologue

Your crime was servicing a ship called the _Millennium Falcon_ , which, unbeknownst to you, was treason in the eyes of the Empire. They put a measly bounty of 5,000 credits on your head. Had a younger, hungrier bounty hunter found you first…

Seeing the Empire make an example out of an innocent girl was repulsive to the bounty hunter. Perhaps it was that his conscience seemed to weigh heavier as he felt himself growing older. While Boba Fett considered himself to be a fair man who served no master apart from himself, he had made mistakes.

You would be his repentance.

He had no intentions of ever filling the role, so Boba had no quarrels giving you the title of his wife. It only needed to exist on paper. It was an easy way to get the Empire to drop the charges; he was too big of an asset for them to lose. You had agreed to help him with a few of his own ship’s pending repairs, which he proposed only for your own honor's sake.

The ceremony was an incredibly unromantic meeting in some backwater place that got the job done. You said the words you needed to say without really hearing them. Boba said the same in a particularly unmoved fashion. And it was done.

Something about him told you he was a man of honor. You assumed he wore his mask to hide something awful, but he was rugged, and handsome, and… you found him chivalrous and complex. When he had gone in to kiss just the corner of your mouth and seal the marriage, you kissed him with gratitude for taking mercy on you. And he felt it.

Your marriage was not born out of love and it bore no resemblance the fairytales you were told as a girl. But your story with Boba Fett would become something beautiful.

—————————————————————

“I’ve sent a transmission. You should be cleared soon.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I’m worth more to them than a five-thousand credit bounty,” he replies.

Boba helps you into the cockpit of _Slave I_. You’d seen some strange ships, but none that sat on their backs while grounded. As you lay yourself down into the co-pilot’s chair next to Boba, he pulls the control wheel between his legs and begins takeoff. The thrusters roar something fierce as you ascend into the atmosphere. 

“Right on time,” mumbles Boba, accepting an incoming hologram.

A figure flickers in front of him. It is the image of a measly, thin, angular man in Empire uniform with an arrogant face. “I believe you know why I am contacting you, Fett,” he says, with no introduction.

“No,” responds Boba, feigning ignorance. “I don’t.”

“Perhaps you would like an opportunity to explain why you have married a Rebel bounty.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to explain to you why a man takes a wife,” Boba replies. “Or do I?”

You feel yourself blushing, almost forgetting that Boba was fibbing. The man is silent. “Don’t play games with me, Fett—”

“My _wife_ is not with the Rebels,” snaps Boba, cutting him off. “What she did was an oversight on her part. She is under my watch now and it will not happen again.”

“Curious that a woman with no apparent connections to you has become your wife overnight,” says the man smugly. "I do hope your loyalties remain with the Empire.”

“If you do not believe in the legitimacy of our union, I can present you with two years worth of documentation starting when she serviced my vessel,” he bluffs. “You may also verify with Lord Vader that he found the misunderstanding of no concern to him.”

“That will not be necessary, Fett.”

Boba had won. Silently, you look over at him with a sly smile. His helmet turns slightly to meet your gaze.

“Anything else?” asks Boba.

“Please allow me to express my heartfelt congratulations to you and your… bride. I will see to it that her record is expunged.”

With a single nod, Boba turns off the hologram.

His cunning performance leaves you in a state of shock. You feel almost like his pet, some injured little thing that he had taken a shining to. No one had ever defended you so fiercely, and silly as it may be, you felt it worthy of a husband.

“Care to celebrate with some drinks, Mrs. Fett?” Boba smirks.

You can’t help but laugh. “Yes, please,” you smile, grinning from ear to ear in relief. Your heart pounds at the thought of your freedom and at what was to come.

From beneath his helmet, Boba grins at the sight of your happiness. 

Maybe there was something there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been posting so much lately, but during this pandemic I'm just really filling my time with writing and trying out new ideas. I hope you guys like the premise of this, however farfetched it may be!
> 
> I haven't done a multiple chapter story with Boba and this one is really inspired by the expanded universe book "Tales of the Bounty Hunters". You know that one story they have where Jabba basically offers Leia to Boba to have his way with her, and he’s basically like “no ma’am, I’m not a rapist and also you are not my wife?” That did something to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Boba Fett turns heads when he walks into a bar. He’s not particularly tall, but he’s very well built. And he has a presence. Men who have something to hide turn away. Women suddenly become available and interested. It’s astonishing.

Tonight, however, he’s not unaccompanied for a change.

“Do you always get this much attention?” you ask, sitting down in the booth with him.

Boba chuckles darkly. “Where’s the attention?”

A waitress comes to take your order as if on cue, practically ignoring you all together and leaning just a little too far forward for Boba.

“I think that was attention,” you smirk as she leaves, offended by how rude it was.

Boba shrugs, amused. “That man is watching you, too,” he points out, discretely gesturing towards a decent looking man in the corner. He looks away as soon as you make eye contact. “He's less forward, but is that any different?”

You cock an eyebrow. The bounty hunter was alert, of course. “I see.”

You spend some time with small talk, but he wasn’t a good conversationist. He tried for you though. Boba was from Kamino, so you find out. That was the only thing worth mentioning.

Your food and drinks arrive. While you had been so distracted by the waitress before, you hadn’t noticed that Boba didn’t order food. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” you ask him.

“No. Eat up, you’ve had a long day,” he replies. “I’m happy to be celebrating with you."

“What are we celebrating?” you ask, worried you forgot something. “Our marriage?”

“And your freedom. But yes… our marriage,” he says, with an audible smile to his voice.

“Where I come from, most people would be celebrating differently right about now,” you joke, realizing the uncomfortable edge it had only after you had said it.

“As where I come from,” he agrees. “But we are not most people.”

You laugh, blushing brightly, relieved that he didn’t dwell on it.

Boba finds himself smiling thoroughly at your conversation, watching your eyes light up with laughter from beneath his helmet. He hadn’t smiled like this in _years_.

The conversation settles down as Boba gives you an opportunity to eat. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were.

“Boba…” you start, trying to figure out how to approach the subject. “Why didn’t you just turn me in?”

He takes a moment to think about his answer. “I wouldn’t have wasted my time on Solo’s piece of junk… but I wouldn’t consider it a crime either,” he says plainly. “You are a mechanic, and you need to eat just like everybody else.”

You nod slowly. “I think you’re an honorable man.”

Boba is silent.

You make your way back to _Slave I_ , more comfortable with each other after the evening you spent. The moments of silence didn’t feel strange; although maybe it was just you and the drinks you had.

Boba takes his helmet off as the doors close, messing his curls. Your were grateful for him, the man who came into your life and saved you from an unknown fate. And to think you could ever be afraid of him…

“You can take my bed, girl. I’ll be in the cockpit,” he says.

“Boba, it’s your place—”

“No. You keep my bed,” he repeats.

He smiles softly at you. It’s a smile that reaches his eyes, which you noticed were kind and warm. “You hide your face too often,” you remark, feeling the alcohol speak through your lips.

He stifles a laugh. Boba looks at you for a moment, searching for a response but coming up empty-handed. “Goodnight,” he whispers eventually, grazing your chin with his thumb.

“Goodnight, Boba,” you whisper. 

———————————————————————

You wake up with the greatest ache you’ve ever had between your legs. You were practically rabid for the man. You fell asleep thinking about him, you probably thought about him as you slept, and he was the first thing that came to your mind when you awoke with the dull pain of desire.

Boba wakes up hard after a rough night of sleep in the cockpit. His thick member practically throbs within the restraints of his pants, thinking about the pretty girl who slept alone in his bed below deck. “Fuck,” he mumbles under his breath, rubbing his face with his hand. 

It’s a terrible feeling for both of you, one that feels as if no relief could ever come. Boba had no regrets saving you. He just began to wonder if his act of kindness had pure intentions.

You get ready for the day and wash up, fussing over your appearance a little more than usual. You find Boba up top. “Good morning,” he mumbles, a soft smile gracing his features.

“Good morning,” you reply. You are both silent for a moment, trying to do anything but think about how much you wanted each other. “I’m going to take a look at the ship, if that’s okay.”

“What?” 

You become nervous suddenly. “I’m gonna look at the ship?” you repeat, unsure of yourself. “So I can start on my repairs?”

“Oh. Good.”

You take a moment to try to read him. “Is there anything in particular you’d like me to take a look at?”

“Um,” he grunts, furrowing his brows. “No, no there’s nothing in particular. Thank you.”

 _Slave I_ was a work of art. You searched it up and down for any signs of disrepair and found none. You could even tell where work had been done recently. But of course… a man like Boba would never let his ship get run down.

The bounty hunter saunters out freshly showered and dressed in a clean flight suit. He takes a moment to finish fastening the rest of his armor.

“Boba… your ship is in immaculate condition,” you say incredulously.

“Is it?” he shrugs. “Then I guess you have nothing to work on.”

You find yourself staring at the man, and he tilts his visor to stare right back. It was obvious he knew this already; it was also obvious he didn’t want to talk about it.

You weren’t so sure you wanted to talk about it either. What the hell did he want from you?

“Take off your mask.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see you.” 

He stares back at you for a moment before releasing the helmet, and tucking it under his arm. His face is defiant and guarded. 

“Why did you really marry me?” you ask.

“I told you already, girl,” he answers passively.

“But there’s nothing I can help you with, you made the deal and you knew full well you didn’t need me.”

Boba is quiet. He sets his helmet down and exhales sharply. “So what do you want me to tell you?”

You wanted him to tell you that he wanted to do something good for you. Maybe that he wants you. Or you wanted him to tell you anything, something that explained why the hell he would do this. But you can’t find anything to say back to him.

“Boba, I’m sorry,” you say, beginning to get frustrated with yourself. “I just… I don’t understand anything anymore.”

“Can’t you believe that I only wanted to help you, girl?” he says. His tone of voice rises slightly in desperation as he closes the gap between you.

“No, actually, I can’t,” you laugh. “Because nobody does anything for free... especially a bounty hunter.”

Before you can regret your words, Boba takes your head between his hands and moves his lips against yours. You kiss him back wantonly as his warmth and musk permeate your senses. He’s greedy, clutching at the fleshier parts of your body, and you whimper pathetically into his mouth.

Boba places his hand on the back of your head to cushion the impact as he backs you against the wall. Your legs wrap around his waist and your arms hoist yourself up on his shoulders while he supports your weight.

“Maybe it wasn’t my pure fucking intentions, maybe I did just want to get between your legs,” he seethes between open-mouthed kisses. “Is that what you want to hear? Do you know how fucking wrecked you have me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the forecast.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quick, dirty fuck in his bed.

“I need you to tell me you want this,” Boba rasps in your ear, the vibration of his baritone sending a shiver up your spine.

“I want this,” you consent, grasping at him to stay close to you. “Boba, please.”

His brows furrow at the way you say his name with such desperation, unaccustomed to hearing it spoken in pleasure.

Both your hands fumble to release yourselves from your clothing. Boba curses as he struggles with his armor and drops it all on the floor with resonating _clanks_ , before coming back over you, desperate and greedy, grinding against you as your lips meet in open-mouthed, sloppy kisses. 

Boba’s scarred arms cage you in and your breath grows ragged. He wraps your legs around him, brushing his hard cock against your center for the first time. “You’re so wet for me already, pretty girl,” he breathes into your ear, kissing the corner of your jaw.

“Please,” you beg, barely whispering. “Boba…”

You freeze for a moment, locking eyes and grazing lips. After this, there would be no turning back. 

Your marriage was a scheme but permanent; no matter where you go, no matter what you do, Boba Fett will have always been your husband in the eyes of the galaxy. You were going to seal your bond, properly, despite all better judgement and repercussions.

Boba pushes in carefully. _Fuck_ , of course he was big. You whimper into his mouth as you take him for the fist time. “I got you,” he says against your lips, pulling out slightly only to push in deeper. “I got you, girl.”

Boba makes you feel like a woman. He’s strong and virile, fucking you deep and hard. He mumbles something about how soft and tight you are, you moan something high pitched and unintelligible in response. You are utterly at Boba’s mercy as he fucks you open deliciously.

Right as you think you couldn’t hold on any longer, Boba rolls you over, fucking into you from below. The angle brings new sensations to you and your eyes start to water from exertion. 

“Why are you so good to me?” you pant, losing control of your words.

Boba laughs a strained stifled sound. “I could only be good to you, _mesh’la_ ,” he groans as he grasps the flesh of your ass hard with strong hands.

You sigh in bliss, whimpering at the sensation and beginning to clench around him. Your moans amplify and your tight grip grips him harder, causing you come hard and long with a cry. 

Boba grabs a fistful of your hair. “Inside?” he asks in distress, veins on his neck bulging.

“Do it!” you sob. 

Boba stills inside of you with a grunt as your head collapses into the crook of his neck.

You lie there on him, his arms keeping you locked onto his warm chest, neither of you daring to move or to say anything until Boba finally takes your face in his hands. “The moral code I choose to follow would not allow me to leave you defenseless,” he says with urgency. “ _That_ is why I took you as my wife. I swear it on my father.”

Taken aback by the sincerity of his admission, you nod slowly in acceptance and rest your forehead against his.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I know you’re a good man, Boba,” you say softly. “And… I want you to know how grateful I am to you.”

“Shh, baby,” he whispers, silencing you with a kiss. “You are not in my debt. You checked my ship, which was what we agreed. You are bound to no one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Boba to be suuuuper big on hearing consent explicitly because of the way he makes verbal contracts (and also cause he respectful as all hell)??? Idk. Also do you know how hard it was to figure out how to say he has big dick energy without saying he has big dick energy? 
> 
> Anyways. I'm thinking this will end up being around 8ish chapters of varying size but don't quote me on that. Thank you all for being so kind and leaving your beautiful comments. I can’t even tell you how much they make my day <3


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Buir_ , why don’t I have a mother?” asks a five-year-old Boba.

A pang of guilt strikes Jango, but he smiles at the boy nonetheless. “Some people don’t have mothers, Boba.” 

Jango watches his son struggle to lace up his boots for a moment before kneeling down to help the small child. “I have to go,” he tells the boy.

“Can I come with you?” 

Jango sighs at Boba’s naivety and taps his small chin. “No, _ad’ika_. You must stay here. Taun We will watch over you.”

Boba nods solemnly and wraps his arms around his father, not wanting to be left alone. 

“Be strong,” says Jango, clutching his boy. “You are _Boba Fett_. You are a warrior.”

—————————————————————

Despite what had happened between you and Boba, you wouldn’t exactly consider yourselves to be together. Neither of you were anxious to put labels on anything. What you had seemed so fragile that neither of you wanted to touch the matter.

Sometimes you’d share a kiss, sometimes you’d have sex. You started actually sharing the bed, too.

Usually you’d fall asleep on your side of the bed and wake up to find Boba’s heavy arm wrapped securely around you. On the nights Boba seemed quiet and distant, you’d be the one holding him, wrapping an arm around his chest from behind and warming your face against the tan skin of his neck. He didn’t protest like you thought he would; instead his large hand would wrap around yours.

One morning, at the crack of dawn when Boba is getting ready to leave for the hunt, he is startled by your hand grabbing his.

“Go back to sleep,” he says softly. "I have to go.”

“Kiss me goodbye, Boba,” you mumble, half-asleep.

Boba’s face softens; perhaps it was how vulnerable you were in your groggy state, or perhaps he realized just how much he had become like his father. He leans down to kiss your lips, brushing his thumb over your cheek as your eyelids struggle to stay open.

“Come back safe,” you whisper.

Boba smiles. “As you wish.”

—————————————————————

That day seemed to have flipped a switch, and Boba was on you from the moment he came home.

He made an absolute mess of you. Too blissed out to even open your eyes, you lie there quivering slightly with your legs still open.

Boba presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh and reaches for the cloth next to the humble bed. He wipes you down in silence. You bite your lip and flinch slightly, still overstimulated, and move over to make room for him on the bed.

Instead, Boba pulls you in close. “Let me hold you…” he urges. You come into him gladly, pleased that he wanted intimacy. Boba takes your weakened hand and plants a kiss into your palm. “Do you want to stay with me?” he asks.

“Yes…" you respond tentatively. It seemed unusual for Boba. "Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” he answers, low voice rumbling. “I know this marriage… is not what you would have chosen. But to me, you are my wife in every sense of the word. And I could never honor you as anything less than that.”

His words hang in the air for a moment as you process, looking back at his face as innocent as a child’s.

“Are you saying you want to try to make this work?” you ask, smiling through tearful eyes.

“Of course I do, _riduur_ ,” he whispers.

You giggle softly, nodding your head and kissing his lips. “You know your nicknames go over my head,” you chide him.

Boba smiles wide and you can’t help but marvel at the rare sight, noticing the way his eyes wrinkle as they trace over your face. “I’m calling you my spouse,” he explains.

“ _Riduur_ ,” you repeat, bringing a hand up to his cheek. “You’re my _riduur_.”

Boba chuckles. “That’s right, _cyar’ika_.”

“ _Cyar’ika_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I'm posting like a chapter a day. I've had it more or less planned out and have been writing things out of order, so I'm cruising. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Boba had been able to clear your record thanks to his involvement with the mission to capture Han Solo. During the time you had completed a repair for the wanted _Falcon_ , the ship had been under the care of Lando Calrissian and Leia Organa. You were mildly ignorant to the situation with the Empire and therefore unaware that Boba was the one who had put the ship under new management. That said, you had no idea just how deadly your husband was, and how driven he continued to be.

Boba saw life in a way that sometimes you couldn’t understand. You trusted him blindly and didn’t question his affiliation with the Empire — frankly, you didn’t want to think too hard about it — but you did wonder if he offered his services to the wrong side. 

Jabba the Hutt was a good employer to Boba, so when the bounty hunter was called to stay Jabba’s Palace’s that morning, he couldn’t say no. Boba was already fairly wealthy from turning in Solo, but he was still very calculating and driven. He was always planning ahead. A few more jobs and he would take a break for you.

Boba didn’t want you to see what he did on the job; he didn’t want you to know what his hands could do and _have_ done. He couldn’t tarnish you with that. And considering Jabba’s Palace was a hive for the worst kinds of people, Boba wanted his wife nowhere near the place. 

You wake up unsurprised to find yourself alone in the bed, but you could feel where Boba had been between your legs last night. _Riduur_ , you remember with a huge smile, throwing your robe over your naked body.

“How are you?” Boba asks. The rumble of his gravelly voice snaps you back into reality. He pulls you in by the waist, going in for a soft kiss.

“Sore,” you smirk against his lips.

Boba moves to kiss your neck and mumbles an apology as his hand squeezes the plump flesh of your ass. You giggle, bucking your hips into his codpiece as the sensation catches you by surprise.

“ _Cyar’ika_ …” he starts. “I’m taking a job on Tatooine and I need you to stay someplace safe. Can you do that for me?”

“Oh,” you whisper. “Of course.” You hadn’t been separated since before the wedding, but you understood that some of his jobs meant you needed to stay away and safe. “How long will you be gone?”

“Don’t know. A week, maybe. I’m going to take you to Tatooine with me, but I’ve made arrangements for you to stay in Mos Espa.”

————————————————————

You arrive just in time to see the binary suns set behind the horizon. Mos Espa buzzed with activity and you couldn’t help but be amused by the way people avoid Boba at all costs. Confidently, he walks you to where you were staying right in the heart of town with your bag of clothes slung over his shoulder.

Boba had rented a room for you above an apartment. It was quite nice, actually. Very Tatooine and very… beige. The fixtures and the furniture were very old, but charming. It was a single room with a small galley, a comfortable looking chair, a tiny wardrobe, and a bed — bigger than the one you shared with Boba. He sets his helmet on the table and turns on a weak lamp.

“I want you to have this on you at all times,” he says, handing you a small, standard blaster pistol.

“Okay…” you say, unsure of why you suddenly needed to be ready for warfare, wondering if he knew something you didn’t. You and Boba had gone to every seedy town and their even seedier cantinas. Mos Espa seemed like desert paradise in comparison.

Boba takes your face in his hands. “Listen to me. You need to be aware of your surroundings. You don’t notice every man who thinks every vile, disgusting thought about you. Promise me you’ll do that,” he urges.

You nod, smiling subtly at the way he worried. “I promise.”

Boba looks at your face staring up at him so pure; he felt guilty for leaving you on your own. 

Right about now would be the time Boba gets that look in his eyes. You’d notice how strapping he looks in his armor, you’d gravitate towards each other, and then you’d end up in bed without saying much.

Tonight feels different. Boba was going to leave right when you had decided this was something you wanted and a strange feeling hangs in the air.

“Boba… do you ever think about how we don’t really know each other?” you ask. You hated the way it came out of your mouth so fast.

You watch with furrowed brows as Boba walks a few paces to take a seat on the armchair. He leans back in jest, his legs open in his usual fashion. “Come here, baby,” he says, patting his knee with a sly smile.

You approach him slowly with intrigue. Boba pulls you back down onto his lap, crossing your legs over him. You wrap your arms around his neck, giggling as he gives your thigh a firm slap. 

“What are you doing?!” you laugh.

“Getting to know my wife,” he answers with a dumb, boyish grin.

Even when Boba was smiling there was a darkness about him that drew you in. Your hand reaches up to brush back his hair that had been displaced by the helmet.

“You know I don’t ask many questions about your job. It’s better that way,” you start, tentatively. “But… why do you do it?”

Boba runs his hand up your back, squeezing your thigh. “My father was a bounty hunter,” he answers without giving much thought. “It’s a good living. And I enjoy… justice.” 

He searches your face for a moment. Your eyes are sincere and warm, inviting him to find refuge in your company. Boba still had so much to say to you; things that he had never wanted to speak about until now.

“Let me tell you about my father…” he begins.

And so you talk all through the night, content on his lap, laughing and telling stories. Boba was so _easy_ to talk to, and you tell each other things you hadn’t spoken about with anyone before. Things about your childhood, things about the universe, anything and everything that comes to mind. Your eyes trace over his face with wonder, watching the way his face lights up as he lets you into his world.

Your eyelids start getting heavy at some point in the wee hours of the morning. Boba steadies your face as you fight off the sleep, trying your hardest to stay in his presence for as long as you could.

“You’re falling asleep on me, girl,” he chuckles.

You loved Boba. It’s a funny feeling that you hadn’t felt before, and you told yourself it couldn’t be. But the man had you under a spell, and despite all better judgement, Boba was ready to walk away from everything to be with you.

In a perfect moment you share a soft kiss through the sleep, soaked in the glow of the dim lamplight, enveloped in Boba’s protective arms.

“You know what I would do for you, right?” he breathes against your lips. “You know you’re my girl?”

You nod silently, cupping his cheek.

Boba carries you wordlessly to the bed and sets you down gently. He climbs in next to you, pulling your body against his chest. “I don’t want you to go,” you sigh before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be pretty RotJ oriented! I will probably drop it embarrassingly soon since I’ve had it mostly written heheh.
> 
> Anyways, I would think Boba likes a good spank, hence the juicy thigh slap. It just tracks. He could truly spank me all day… in case you were wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I post two chapters less than 24 hours apart? Yes -_- Like I said, a lot of this story was based on Tales of the Bounty Hunters and all roads kind of led to the scene with Leia!!! 
> 
> Btw I just made a Tumblr! I'm still getting it started up haha, but I'd love it if y'all come say hi and show me what's going on over there! I love making friends!
> 
> theminnow.tumblr.com

Boba lies wide awake in his dark room at Jabba’s Palace. He had unknowingly struck gold by coming; Skywalker and his friends were to be executed tomorrow, Leia Organa had been captured, and Boba was going to get paid triple than what he expected. As his helmet rises and falls on his stomach, his mind wanders…

A booming knock startles the bounty hunter just as he grazes sleep. He jolts up, donning his helmet and bringing up his assault rifle as he moves to unbolt the door.

“What do you want?” he asks the palace guards.

To Boba’s surprise, Leia Organa is pushed into his room, disheveled and out of breath.

“From Jabba. Enjoy her,” one of them grunts, closing the door.

Leia moves to the opposite side of the room in an attempt to distance herself from the bounty hunter, backing herself against the wall with a face resilient yet fearful. Her brief costume leaves too much skin exposed, shivering with good reason on a cold Tatooine night.

“Touch me and one of us is going to die,” she seethes, finally catching her breath.

Boba is perturbed by the sight but remains at attention. “Cover yourself,” he says, tossing over the sheet from his bed. “I’m not going to touch you.”

Leia stares at the bounty hunter, waiting for the catch. She wraps herself thoroughly without taking her eyes off the threat.

“I am many things. A rapist is not one of them,” says Boba as he sits back down, irritated. “Nor am I an adulterer. You are not my wife.”

Leia sits down slowly in the corner, keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around her body. “You have a wife?” she asks in slight disbelief.

Boba nods once. “I believe you’ve met.”

—————————————————————

Mos Espa was just fine. Charming, in fact. The time away from Boba was healthy and you had enjoyed spending time in the sunlight and fresh air. The heat of Tatooine penetrates your skin and warms your bones. You had occupied your time shopping in the market, picking out trinkets for Boba and choosing a cheap, pretty perfume that you thought he would love on you.

You never minded being alone, but the distance led you to realize just how much Boba’s presence alone was a comfort for you. At night, you shivered. During the day, you were almost paranoid feeling for the blaster in your bag. 

Boba had the hands of a killer, but to you those hands could only bring pleasure… and you were utterly addicted. For weeks you merely enjoyed each other’s bodies. Perhaps you had enjoyed the quiet company, too. But Boba could make you see white one moment and in the next, make love to you as if you were made of glass. 

Sex was a cathartic experience. You’d lay there, joined at your centers, almost too tender to move. His thumbs would wipe your tears as you quivered around him, whimpering that you had never felt anything so good. “So good to me, _mesh’la_ ,” he’d groan, kissing your mouth until your lips grew sore. The memory sent a chill up your spine whenever it crossed your thoughts.

The last night you spent together existed in your memory with a golden haze. His skin was warm and smelled of musk. His face was stoic and handsome. You could still feel the way you felt so small and protected on his lap, listening to the low vibrations of his voice as he tried to show you what you meant to him.

Whether you had known each other for weeks or for years, time didn’t matter. You were bound until your dying day.

—————————————————————

The next morning, Boba Fett was simply _tired_. Tatooine was hot, his knees hurt as he paced this deck waiting for the executions, and he wanted to bring back his bounty money to his _riduur_.

Boba thinks long and hard about his actions. The Rebellion had caused countless struggles and loss of innocent lives. But were the Hutts any better, trafficking spice and humiliating a woman like that? There was no existing force in the galaxy that could _truly_ enforce justice, and Boba had taken it upon himself to be judge, jury, and executioner.

Boba continues to pace the deck thinking about the girl who waited for him. His salvation, his _cyar’ika_. After this job he would step away. Maybe temporarily, maybe forever.

He’d marry you the Mandalorian way, like his father would have wanted. Maybe you’d want to have a kid together. Yes, perhaps he’d finally find his peace that way.

Boba's last thoughts are of you as he is plunged into darkness and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, his Excellency hopes that you will die… honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the Great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.”_

_“3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he’ll get no such pleasure from us!” barks back Solo. Boba chuckles to himself wickedly, knowing Captain Solo was going to his grave looking just as foolish as he did in life._

_Another voice speaks up. “Jabba, this is your last chance,” says Skywalker, stepping forward. “Free us… or die.”_

_To this, Boba grips his blaster tighter. Visions of the Jedi swirl around his head, memories of his father. When Skywalker ignites a green blade that Boba hadn’t seen in ages, a pit goes straight through his stomach._

_The bounty hunter bides his time on the barge, his blood boiling slightly. One guard goes into the pit… two… three…_

He doesn’t know when he lost consciousness. 

He could feel that your arms were wrapped around him tightly as his senses come back to life. He pants through his fever, calling out for you to no response.

“ _Cyar’ika_ …” he groans, “Why can’t I breathe…”

Pink tentacles tighten their agonizing grip around Boba's body as the Sarlacc’s acid burns into his heaving flesh.

————————————————————————

Two days.

Boba was digested by the Sarlacc for two days. You receive the news of his fate from none other than Leia Organa, who had gone through the trouble locating you to send a message through. Without her you would have been devastated, wondering what had happened, wondering if Boba had abandoned you.

You cried your eyes out alone in your room. Naturally you started to put the blame on yourself; you shouldn’t have let him go, you knew something about it didn’t sound right, you should have told him how you felt before he left. You wondered if he had thought about you while he was away. You wondered if he had suffered very much.

_“You know what I would do for you, right? You know you’re my girl?”_

Memories cut into you like a knife. You could still feel the warmth of his breath, of his touch. It makes you sick to know you were the only person mourning his loss when to you, it was the greatest loss imaginable.

It took Leia one day to contact you, and it took you one day to cross the Dune Sea. You don’t know why you went. Perhaps it was disbelief and the desire for closure, or perhaps you just wanted to be near him and mourn.

You had gone around town all day trying to find someone who was able to give you passage to where the Sarlacc was. Finally, an old man agreed to take you when you had said you believed your husband was claimed by the beast. He agreed to wait in his speeder but wouldn’t dare look around with you.

There is a massive wreck that must have blown into a million pieces around the sight of the Sarlacc. In the center of the chaos exists a gaping pit that you wouldn’t dare approach. 

Smoke billows from the remnants of fire as Jawas move about, hunched over, rummaging through the scraps. “Hey!” you bark. Pulling the blaster Boba had given you from your belt, you fire a warning shot at the pink sky.

With high-pitched chatter, they scramble as their little bodies struggle to carry the last bits of scrap they could. You grow nervous, wondering if they had already taken something important, and run closer to the wreckage.

Tears pool at the corners of your eyes as you wander around the disaster in search of answers. But there, heaped amongst the rubble, is a figure that catches your attention. “Boba!” you shriek as you fall to your knees, cradling your beloved’s limp body on your lap. Whatever substance he is covered in stings your skin slightly… you wipe your hands off on your cloak in a hurry and use it to clear his bloody face.

Boba opens his mouth to speak but finds he has no more voice.

“Help!” you cry at the top of your lungs. “I found him!”

—————————————————————

Watching Boba heal was a struggle. 

You were there with him every moment in the small medbay there on Tatooine, sitting in the chair next to his bed until you fell asleep, slumped over the side with your hand in his. As time went by and the swelling had settled, the hues of purple and red that tarnished his skin had faded and settled into scar tissue. 

Of course, you didn’t mind his new appearance. Boba was a warrior with plenty of scars and you were just grateful to have him back home with you. The room in Mos Espa was more comfortable than _Slave I_ and most importantly, it was flat. 

Stubborn Boba, on the other hand, was silently dealing with the fallout. He hated that he needed to use your smaller body for support as he walked. He hated that you needed to help him dress. He hated that he couldn’t make love to you. It was truly humiliating for him.

Pride had led you both to suffer in silence. You’d steady him at night when his body convulsed and peck gentle kisses to his lips until he settled down. He’d allow you to curl into him when he was wearing his robe — but _only_ with the robe as a barrier between you. You had absolutely _no idea_ what had happened to your Boba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some emotional cock riding next chapter! Oops, did I say that out loud? It will probably be the last chapter as well


	8. Chapter 8

Boba always had a beautiful body. Tanned skin, a dusting of black hair on his chest and groin, beautifully toned arms. His torso was large, built, and newly painted in scars.

He was not a vain man. To Boba, his face was borrowed, and he’d much rather worship your beauty than his own. What Boba did pride himself on, however, were his abilities, which had been stunted by his injuries. His skills were what set him apart from the thousands of other unfortunate souls to have shared his face. They are what gave him a reputation across the galaxy. They are what pleasured you so intensely.

The toughest times of Boba’s life were overcome on his own. He _never_ planned on feeling this much love and adoration for a woman. You were always on his mind, sometimes at the forefront, sometimes as a fleeting vision. The only place he wanted to be was between your legs, in your arms, in your bed. 

You had cared for him during this time so beautifully and unselfishly. He feared his feelings would lead to weakness. Closing himself off to you, the one person who wanted to share his pain, had been a subconscious act.

He lays there admiring your sleeping figure, curled into your pillow as you lie on your stomach. His eyes trace over your curves, watching the rise and fall of your back as you breathe gently. Boba reaches a hand out to touch the exposed skin of your upper back left uncovered by your nightgown, ghosting over the smooth surface.

You rub the sleep from your eyes. The soothing touch of your _riduur_ had been very much needed. “What is it, baby?” you ask drowsily, turning around to face him. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m sorry, little one,” he rasps. “Go back to sleep.”

You sigh, angling yourself closer to him and placing a hand on his chest. “Can I?” you ask.

Boba lifts his arm around you, giving you access to come into his body. You missed him. Your whole being ached to be with him again. His warmth soothed your nerves as you sunk into that nook, resting your head on his shoulder.

"You're feeling better, right? Your face has a healthier color today," you say, stroking his cheek.

Boba nods with a faint smile, his hand coming to rest over your fingers that rested on his chest.

“Do you miss being together?” you ask tentatively, barely a whisper.

“Yes,” responds Boba without hesitation. His hand snakes up your back, starting just over the curve of your ass. Your body arches into him. “Do you… still want to?” he asks.

"Yes." You straddle his hips carefully, using his shoulders as support. His fingers immediately dig into the soft flesh of your seated hips in approval.

“And I’m going to do the work,” you tell him. Boba’s calloused hands reach under the fabric of your nightgown, his fingertips dusting over the smooth skin of your back. Your center grinds against his gradually hardening cock beneath you.

Something about the need of his _riduur_ affects Boba greatly. He sits up to press his torso against yours, shrugging off his robe and lifting the nightgown over your head and tossing it to the floor. “ _Mesh’la_ …” he groans at the sight of your bare body. His hands clutch your breasts with greed. Your eyelids flutter shut as you grind against him. “I dreamed about you in there,” he rasps against the skin of your neck, planting open-mouthed kisses.

“Oh,” you barely breathe. “Boba…” Your hands come around to caress his back. Scar tissue stretched tightly over his muscles in jagged lines, across his torso, up his arms. Your fingers trace lightly over the texture. 

It’s not long before you’re both aching and wet. Using one hand to steady yourself on his shoulder, your other reaches down to line him up at your entrance. You sink down slowly, furrowing your brows are you allow his girth to open you wide, until finally your ass meets his thighs. “Do you know how big you are?” you exhale with a smile as you struggle to relax around him.

Boba lets out a strangled laugh. “Doesn’t help when you’re this tight, pretty girl,” he counters. Boba grabs a fistful of your hair to angle your head into a kiss. As your cunt flutters around him, you whimper into his mouth, sinking down just an inch further. “You feel so good stretched out on me,” he praises, “It’s like you were made for me, _mesh’la_.”

Tentatively, you grind your hips in a circle and begin to ride him gently, slowly. It had been so long since you had him inside of you; the way he drags against your walls makes your breath grow ragged.

You shudder at the heat of his breath on your neck when his arms pull your waist in close. Your hands come up to clutch his face, your thumb running over the jagged scars. You pepper slow kisses all over his face, over each and every one of his scars. “You’re so beautiful,” you sigh. “You make me feel so safe… so special…”

Boba’s arms tighten around you as he exhales raggedly in a release of emotions. You kiss him fiercely, pressing your torso into his as you continue to ride him. The angle allows his body to provide friction on your clit — oh, it’s just right. He was buried to the hilt.

Eventually your hips begin to falter, bucking against him strangely in a combination of exhaustion and intensity. Keeping your hips joined, Boba maneuvers you down to the side, getting you underneath him, and continues to thrust into your tight heat wonderfully. While you wanted to protest his physical exertion, you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything besides an exasperated whine.

Boba can feel how close you are by the way your grip manages to get tighter, pulsing around his girth. “You’re… gonna make me…” you start.

“Yeah? Careful, baby,” he growls. Boba’s hips piston into yours just right, his pleasure overruling the dull pain that had been lingering in his bones.

“Please…” you squeak. “Please come. I can’t hold on.”

Boba always had incredible control over his body, even when your cunt was milking the life out of him. Tonight was different. Your pleas for release were desperate and he wanted to fill you to the brim.

“Come,” he orders.

You fall off the edge quickly as Boba stills inside of you, burying his face in your neck with a groan as he paints your walls white. You and Boba had never come at the same time before; it is near violent, the way you cling to each other as your sexes convulse for several seconds. 

Your walls continue to flutter around him as you stay there recovering, holding each other in silence. You loved the feeling of being completely his, being stuff with him, stuffed with his cum.

“You’re always such a good girl for me…” he says into your skin. “Such a beautiful, sweet thing…” 

“Boba,” you sigh, tears budding at the corner of your eyes. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“ _Shh_ … what’s this all about, princess?” he whispers. His thumbs wipe away your tears as he leans down to take your lips in his, softly. “You will not lose me, _cyar’ika_.”

Boba pulls out carefully. You wince at the emptiness while his seed begins to leak from your body; Boba falls to your side, pulling you halfway onto his chest. “I was so afraid,” you say softly.

Boba remembered how afraid he was that day in the arena, seeing his father slaughtered before his eyes. He remembered the frightful feeling of being alone and vulnerable.

“My father was a Mandalorian. They believe that a husband and wife exist as one,” Boba explains. “And I carried you with me into the beast, girl, you were there with me. Our bond is forever.” 

You reach up to give him a lingering kiss, brushing your fingertips against the scar that had marred his jaw.

“I love you, sweet girl,” he sighs. “I will forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so so much for reading. Your comments were much appreciated and really gave me the motivation to finish! I really hope you like the ending -- I'm gonna miss this one.
> 
> Find me at:  
> theminnow.tumblr.com


End file.
